1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective cover for use with electrical components for protecting wildlife and an electrical system. In particular, the present invention relates to a protective cover to prevent accidental short circuits created by wildlife contacting conductors of the electrical system.
2. State of the Art
In the conveyance of electricity over power lines it is necessary to periodically support the power line and to connect lines for distribution to various locations. Each of these functions typically occurs in a power pole. The power pole is typically made of metal or wood and may include a cross member to which one or more insulator bushings are attached. A power line is attached to the insulator bushing in such a manner that the insulator bushing electrically isolates the power line from the pole. In many situations, the power pole will have at least three lines, one acting as the positive, one acting as the negative and the third acting as a ground.
While insulator bushings are effective at preventing the transfer of power from the power line to the power pole, the presence of the power line creates a potential hazard for various forms of wildlife. Birds such as owls, eagles, and other predators often like to perch on the cross member or the top of a power pole because it provides good visibility. In many environments, the power pole is the tallest item around and thus provides the bird with a commanding view of the surrounding environment as they search for prey.
While the power pole is convenient for prey spotting, it can also be deadly for the bird. If a bird stretches its wings while attempting to take flight or to simply maintain its balance, the wings can contact two different lines. When this is accomplished, the bird completes an electrical circuit between the two lines and can be electrocuted immediately. Not only is the bird killed, but short circuiting the lines can cause considerable damage to the electrical lines and can cause power outages. Thus it is advantageous to avoid contact between a bird and power line while the bird is disposed on the cross member.
While large birds are a major concern, they are not the only cause of damage to electricity systems. Squirrels, raccoons and other climbing animals can also climb power poles and other electrical support structures and inadvertently come into contact with two different conductors, thereby killing the animal and potentially damaging the electrical system and/or causing blackouts. Likewise, while discussed above in the context of utility poles, it will be appreciated that there are a variety of situations in which power lines present a hazard to wildlife, and vice versa, such as at power substations and other locations in which an animal contacting a power line can short circuit the system or serve as a path to ground for the electricity.
While a utility company faces economic loss due to damage to the electrical system caused by the bird, it may also be subject to liability under various environmental protection laws and/or species preservation laws. Many large raptors and other predatory birds are covered by the Endangered Species Act. If such a bird is killed, a utility company may be subject to civil fines and potentially, criminal penalties if the utility company has not taken adequate steps to prevent harm to wildlife. These fines can be as large as $10,000 for a first offense and quickly escalate if it is apparent that the utility company is not taking reasonable precautions to prevent harm to protected wildlife. Thus, it is advantageous to provide improved protection against accidental electrocution of animals.
To this end, it is desirable to provide covers which lessen the likelihood of an animal coming in contact with the bushing or power line. One challenge with such covers is finding a mechanism for conveniently placing the cover over the insulator bushing or other structure. There are presently covers which contain two segments which are pivotally mounted on one side and which can be closed to surround the bushing and a portion of a conductor. Some devices require a snap engagement closure to hold the two segments together. Other devices are spring loaded such that advancing the cover onto a bushing trips the spring so that the two halves snap together, thereby holding the device on the bushing. There are disadvantages to such systems. Namely, if the spring fails or if the latching mechanism disengages, the cover may inadvertently be removed from the insulator bushing. Additionally, the spring mechanism is often conductive. Thus there is a need for an improved electrical component cover for protecting wildlife.